


Signature Scent

by homeboylookslikesharkweek (amusingmurff)



Series: Freestyle Sensory Overload! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post Season 1, Post-Series, does this count as a drabble?, everyone smells pretty, i think this is short enough, just tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusingmurff/pseuds/homeboylookslikesharkweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin runs out of his body wash in the bath. So he uses the soap from the bottle next to where his normally sits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signature Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr at http://homeboylookslikesharkweek.tumblr.com/post/82273278202/signature-scent and at FF.net

Rin gratefully stepped into the tub, sinking into the hot water with a slight hiss that transitioned into a sigh as soon as he felt his aching muscles start to relax. Training had been hard that morning, and with less than a month to go until the Olympic time trials, his coach had him in the pool and at the gym as much as possible. 

But Rin was taking the afternoon off for a much needed break, and tried to put that out of his mind - he was satisfied that between his own drive and his coach’s training, there was literally almost nothing more he could be doing right now to prepare.

He dunked his head under the water for a moment or two to wash away the lingering worries, and came up with a smirk on his face as he reached for his soap.  _Now I’m starting to act like Haru._ Rin tipped the bottle - something masculine, but with slight cherry blossom notes that Gou had gotten ( _It just fits you, onii-chan!_ ) for him for his last birthday - but stopped and cursed when nothing came out. He could have sworn that there was some left the last time he had used it. He shook it for good measure, but when the container remained stubbornly empty, he eyed the other soap along the edge of the tub.   
  
 _Well, it’s not like he’ll notice if I just use a little bit of the stuff_. Decision made, and more than a little irritated at having his favorite soap gone, Rin grabbed the bottle that rested next to where his own normally sat, and finished washing up before finally getting out of the tub.   
  
Towel around his waist, he wandered into the bedroom, grabbing the first pair of sweats and tank top he came across. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he got a whiff of scent from his skin - fresh and a little fruity, that still somehow reminded him of water.

Rin smiled to himself, and finished getting dressed after breathing in the scent just one more time. Then it was out the door to get a birthday present for Gou -  _D_ _amned if I let that baka Mikoshiba get her her favorite gift_ again _this year -_ and off to Shinjuku. 

As he was wandering the aisles of the store, he smelled it again. In line at the bookstore, loaded down with more than one muscle magazine -  _no use trying to stop her now, and better she oogle guys in magazines than Mikoshiba in the flesh_  - and the custom ordered bracelet with five animal charms hanging from the delicate links he had picked up an hour earlier, he caught another whiff.   
  
When he was looking for more practice jammers, having finally switched from his usual legskins in order to prep for the Olympics; walking into the ramen joint, after shooting off a quick text,  _don’t wait up, I grabbed a late dinner with some guys from the team_ ; riding the train back to the apartment hours later - every time he moved his face near his arm or shoulder, he caught the watery scent, and couldn’t help letting out a soft smile.   
  
He tried to open the door as quietly as possible, not sure if the other occupant of the apartment was home and in bed, considering the late hour. Walking from the entryway to the living room, he set down his gifts for Gou, making a mental note to ask her where she had gotten his body wash so he could pick up some for himself. Though, carrying around the scent of the person he loved all day long had dissipated whatever initial annoyance he felt, and he just wanted to crawl in bed and get that comforting smell right from the source.  
  
When he got to the bedroom door, he could see that there was still the small side lamp on, illuminating the bed’s occupant, who had clearly fallen asleep in the middle of storyboarding a new project. Rin quietly picked up the papers and pens and put them on the drafting table in the corner, before slipping off his clothes and under the sheets.  
  
"Rin?"

"Shh, yeah, I’m home. Just go back to sleep."

The only reply was a sleepy  _mhmmmm_ , and a face nuzzling the side of Rin’s neck as he gathered the other man close to his chest. As he closed his eyes and began to match his breathing to his lover’s, Rin pressed a kiss to his head, inhaled - and caught the scent of wood and cherry blossom. 

"Haru." His voice, though soft, was a little aggravated. "Did you finish off _my_ soap?"  

He felt a smile against his skin. He inhaled Haru's scent mixed with his own, and decided that he wasn’t that annoyed after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So. That was my first fic. My first for the Free!dom, for ANY fandom. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns welcome. Look me up on tumblr, friends!
> 
> I'm thinking of expanding this. Or writing accompanying fics for different senses. We'll see how that goes.


End file.
